


It's a Fate Thing

by Bandit1030



Series: Klance Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Cuban Lance (Voltron), DEAL WITH IT, Day 2, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope you're happy klance week, Klance Week 2016, Lance's mom is in the beginning, Love/Hate, M/M, Shiro and Keith are brothers, fate has a weird sense of humor, fate is getting tired of their shit, i love it, lance and keith are oblivious idiots, lance and keith are roomies, prompt, sort of, this is the cheesiest shit I've ever written, wat r wurds, you're killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit1030/pseuds/Bandit1030
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Voltron gang goes on vacation before college starts. Lance and Keith get their fortunes told and are told they are destined lovers that will soon be brought together by fate, but who believes fortune tellers, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Fate Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Klance Week 2k16 Day 2 - Love/Hate

It was the first day of kindergarten, Lance was more than excited to get out of the car and go meet all the new children. “Lance! Wait until the car has stopped before you unbuckle!” His mother chided him as she pulled up to the entrance to the school. “Do you want me to walk in with you?” She asked as she stopped the car, turning to look at him in the backseat. 

“No! I’m okay!” He answered her as he excitedly opened the car door and jumped out, shutting the door behind him. “Bye, mom!” He waved goodbye as he ran away to where all the other children were playing on the playground. His mother rolled her eyes playfully at him as she pulled away. 

There were children everywhere. Lance looked around, trying to find who he would like to talk to first.There were already groups forming amongst the children. Some playing on the monkey bars, others playing on the slides, but there was one area in particular that caught Lance’s attention. The sandbox. There was only one boy there, sitting in the sandbox by himself, playing with a few planes and cars. The little boy had black hair that was longer than normal for boys, going down to his shoulders. He had a black tee-shirt on and some jeans. Lance decided that was who he was going to talk to first, as he quickly ran over to the sandbox. “Hi! My name’s Lance. What’s yours?” He asked as soon as he was close enough. The other boy looked up at him from where he was sitting on the edge of the sandbox. 

“Keith” was all the other boy said, immediately looking away and going back to his planes and cars. 

“Well, Keith, can I play with you?” Lance asked after a bit of awkward silence, at least for him.

“I’d rather play alone.” Keith didn’t look up at him when he spoke. Of course, Lance being Lance took that as Keith thinking he was better than him, and he wasn’t having any of that. 

“Well fine then. I didn’t want to play with you anyways. I can play on my own.” Lance stated, hands on his hips. 

“Okay.” Keith didn’t care. He really just wanted the other boy to leave so he could go back to being by himself. Lance, on the other hand, was feeling that his pride had been badly wounded and he vowed he would get Keith back for it. 

Throughout Lance’s elementary and middle school time he always made it his goal to beat Keith at everything. Keith on the other hand, never noticed the other boy. Keith just wanted to get good grades and do what he had to in class. If they were in gym together, Lance would always make sure to beat Keith at the game, even if Keith was on his team. Let’s just say, Keith wasn’t the only one annoyed when Lance was in gym class. It went on like that until freshman year of high school when Keith suddenly moved away. Lance thought he’d be happy that he didn’t have to make sure he beat Keith all the time now, and he was, for the first few days. After a while, though, he realized that nothing seemed as fun when there was no one to compete with. He eventually got over it, somewhat. It always stayed pushed to the back of his mind. All the rivalry. Lance never completely forgot about Keith. Of course, Lance had other friends. Hunk had been his friend since childhood and while he didn’t really understand Lance’s rivalry, he went along with it. Listening to Lance’s rants. They were best friends after all. 

Keith never moved back during his time in high school. Everyone graduated. Lance and Hunk decided they would go to the same college. Today was the day the found out their dorms and their roommates. Of course Lance and Hunk had hoped to be roommates, but luck wasn’t always on their sides.

“So what do you think your roommate is going to be like?” Hunk asked as the two made their way to their dorm rooms. Even though they weren’t sharing a dorm the two at least got their dorms right next to each other, which was the next best thing. 

“I don’t know. I just hope it’s someone cool like me.” Lance answered smugly. 

“Right.” Hunk rolled his eyes at Lance. “I just want my roommate to be nice.” They stopped walking in front of the dorms. “Well these are ours. Do you want to go in first?”

“Sure. I’ll go.” Lance confidently walked up to his dorm’s door. He knocked twice before opening the door. The first thing he saw was long, shoulder length, black hair facing away from him. The boy was putting stuff into the dresser on his side of the room. Lance took one glance and turned around, shutting the door quickly behind him. The boy in the room looked to the door that had just shut loudly, but shrugged it off and continued what he was doing. 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Hunk asked as Lance stood in front of the dorm door.

“It’s Keith.” Lance hissed.

“Really? Are you sure?” Hunk asked, unconvinced.

“Oh I’d recognize that mullet anywhere.” 

“Lance, you have to go in there sooner or later. I thought you had gotten over this.”

“I have. It was just a, surprise.” Lance moved away from the door and grabbed for the doorknob again. “I’m totally going to go in there now.” 

“Good luck then. I’ll talk to you later.” Hunk laughed, patting Lance’s shoulder and then grabbing his bags off the floor and going to the next door, walking in. Lance took a deep breath before opening the door and walking back in, carrying his stuff behind him. Keith looked up as the door opened, but didn’t say anything. After his momentary distraction he went back to putting his stuff away. That’s it. He wasn’t even going to acknowledge Lance; other than that glance. Lance decided to go with the direct approach. 

“Hello, Keith.” Keith turned to him in surprise.

“Do I know you?” He asked, arching a brow. Lance made an offended face.

“I’m Lance. We went to school together. All the way until high school.” Lance pointed to himself and then threw his hands out in emphasis. 

“Oh, yah, I don’t remember you. Sorry.” Keith shrugged in apology. 

“Well I remember you, so don’t think you’ll beat me this time.” Keith had no idea what Lance was talking about. He didn’t even know how to respond.

“Well, it looks like we’re going to be roommates now, so why don’t we just try to get along.” Keith didn’t want to end up with a roommate he hated or that hated him. That would be too much work to deal with.

“I thought we were getting along.” Lance crosses his arms over his chest. He turns around after that and begins to unpack his things on his side of the room. Keith had taken the right side so Lance got the left. They both had their own closet, dresser, bed, and a small lamp was sitting on each of their dressers. There was also a light built into the room’s ceiling. There was a door to the bathroom on Lance’s side of the room. They also had a mini fridge sitting in between the two of them. 

There was silence as the two boys worked, both too stubborn to start a conversation. The silence went on until they were finishing up unpacking. It was broken when there was a knock on the door. “It’s open.” Lance called from his spot on the floor. Keith turned to look at the door too. Hunk walked in with someone behind him.

“Hey, Lance, this is Shiro. He’s my new roommate. He’s pretty cool. Anyways, he offered us to come with him, his brother, and their friend on a road trip they’re taking before classes start. You know, since we still have a week before.” Before Lance could say anything, Keith spoke up.

“Shiro, you’re seriously inviting them?” Keith asked. Lance couldn’t tell if it was meant to be offensive or not from Keith’s tone of voice. He decided he was going to take offense.

“Yah. I think it’d be good to get to know our new roommates. Which reminds me, Pidge is bringing her roommate too.” Shiro responded. 

“Whatever then. If they want to come they can. I don’t care.” Keith shrugged.

“Great! Then we’ll go!” Lance answered loudly, sending a triumphant smirk towards Keith. “Uh, where exactly are we going?”

“We’re going to California.” Shiro answered.

“Woah! Really? Awesome!” 

“Yep. It’s gonna be a bit of a drive though. Since we have so many people, it shouldn’t be too hard to drive the entire 26 hours or so from here in Wisconsin as long as we switch. We were thinking of leaving tomorrow.” 

“That’s fine with us, right, Hunk?” Lance looked over to Hunk.

“Sure.” Hunk nodded. 

“Great!” Shiro started. “I guess we’ll all meet up tomorrow then.” He smiled before walking out of the room, Hunk waving before following him out. Lance looked over to Keith once the others had left. 

“So you’re Shiro’s brother?” Lance asked. Keith looked like he had been expecting that question. 

“Technically I’m his adopted brother, but yah.” Keith answered, shrugging slightly. Lance just nodded at the answer. “His parents adopted me when I was a baby so I’ve basically known him my entire life. He’s just like a real brother to me.”

“That’s really cool.” 

“Yah. Anyways, we should probably go to sleep. It’s late and we’ll have to leave early tomorrow.” Lance nodded in agreement. The two changed into their pajamas and got into their beds. Keith had almost fallen asleep, but Lance was finding it a little difficult to sleep knowing Keith was in the same room. He kept tossing and turning and sometimes groaning in frustration. All of these things were keeping Keith awake; slowly making him angry. “What’s your deal?” Keith yelled at Lance from across the room. 

“I can’t sleep.” Lance groaned, staring at the ceiling.

“I can knock you out?” Keith offered sarcastically. Lance wrinkled his nose.

“No thanks.”

“Maybe try listening to music? That usually helps me when I can’t sleep.” Keith offered.

“Yah. Thanks. I’ll try that.” Lance got his phone out and plugged his headphones in, searching for a song before he laid back down, facing the wall. Keith listened for a few minutes before assuming his suggestion had worked and Lance had fallen asleep. Once Keith was sure Lance was asleep he got comfortable and finally went to sleep as well. 

The next morning started out simple enough. Everyone had basically gotten ready the night before, so it was all a matter of meeting the others and shoving everything into the van. They met Pidge and her roommate, Allura, at the van. Shiro and Keith had to take Lance away because he kept trying to use bad pickup lines with her. It was lucky for them that Pidge and Hunk were good at figuring out how to organize things, so they got the van packed pretty quickly. It didn't take them long before they were on the road. Shiro had decided since the van had three rows that everyone would sit next to their roommate. Of course, both Lance and Keith had groaned at this, but they eventually got in their seats, grumbling as they went. 

“I already have to sleep in the same room as this guy, can't I get a break?” Lance complained.

“You were the one keeping me up last night!” Keith butted in angrily. There was an oooh from the farthest seat in the back. 

“Sounds like you two had a fun night.” Pidge spoke up, a devious smirk on her face. There was a collective laugh from everyone; except from the two pouting in the middle row.

“It wasn’t like that!” Keith and Lance shouted in unison.

“Whatever you say.” Pidge responded sarcastically. The two boys glared at her but didn’t say anything else. 

Everything was fine for the first few hours; until it was Lance’s turn to drive. He plugged in his phone and the song ‘California Gurls’ by Katy Perry started playing. Keith groaned, but no one else was as bothered by the song choice as him. That is, before Lance started obnoxiously singing along. 

“Is someone beating a cow?” Pidge mumbled as Lance continued singing. Keith turned around quickly to see if everyone else wanted the music off as much as him. Judging by their faces he assumed no one would be upset if he turned it off. He reached over from his spot in the passenger seat and switched it off. Which was followed by a quick glare from Lance. 

“What was that for?” Lance whined. 

“No one wants to hear your horrible singing.” Keith answered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well too bad. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

“Wait, did you just quote Supernatural?” Keith asked, surprised. 

“Uh yah. So what if I did?” 

“I didn't think you'd be interested in a show like that.” 

“I don't have to act or look a certain way to like a show.” Lance sassily said. 

“I think you need to take your sass and put it in your pocket.” Allura piped up. 

“Sass is ninety percent of my personality.” Lance responded. “You can't get rid of my sass without getting rid of me.” 

“Then who votes to ditch Lance on the side of the road.” Keith added. Pidge and Allura jokingly voted for the idea. 

“Guys, we can’t ditch Lance. We don’t have a replacement for him. No loss of life and no gain.” Shiro joked from the back. 

“Then let's switch him for a hitchhiker.” Keith added sarcastically. Lance made an offended sound at the suggestion, but didn’t take offense. Everyone laughed. 

When they arrived at the hotel, Keith started begging Shiro to let him switch with Hunk and not be stuck with Lance again. His brother refused the idea; saying the two were going to have to spend more time together. They are roommates for college after all. The more time they spend together the less they will hate each other, or at least Shiro hoped that would be the case. It was late and they had been in the car for over a day so everyone was more than happy to finally lay down in a bed. They all got to their rooms and crashed. 

The next morning at breakfast everyone talked about what they wanted to do. Lance wanted to check out the ocean, Keith wanted to check out stores, Pidge and Allura wanted to check out the Planetarium, Hunk wanted to look at the local restaurants, and Shiro decided he would go with Hunk since he just wanted to see everything he could. Lance and Keith were told to go together since their stops were generally in the same area. They all decided that they would meet up at the beach at the end of the day as they parked the van in the beach’s parking lot. They all walked their separate ways, Lance and Keith headed for the shops first since Keith wouldn’t stop arguing with Lance that they would be able to see the ocean later when they met back up with everybody else. Lance had reluctantly agreed. 

They had passed by a few a stores, but none had really caught Lance or Keith’s attention yet. Lance suddenly stopped, Keith stopped a few feet ahead when he noticed Lance wasn’t next to him anywhere. Keith turned around to look at Lance a few feet away. “What are you doing?” Lance had a grin on his face. 

“I dare you to get your fortune told.” He pointed towards an odd looking building in between some of the shops. The sign above the door said “Coran’s Mystic Fortunes”. Keith wasn’t so sure about the idea. 

“I’ll do it only if you do it too.” Keith walked back over to Lance.

“Fair enough.” Lance shrugged. The two walked into the store. It was a darker room with curtains hanging from every corner of the room. 

“Welcome to Coran’s Mystic Fortunes! How can I help you?” A man spoke up from behind a table. He had pink hair which was quite odd in Lance and Keith’s opinion but it definitely fit the shop. 

“We’d like to get our fortunes told.” Lance smirked over the table. 

“Great! That’ll be 10 dollars. 5 per person. You have to pay before I speak.” The man, they assumed was named Coran, talked quite fast, but it was still understandable, to them across the table. The two paid and Coran ushered them to sit down. He bent down in his seat and picked up a pack of tarot cards, spreading them face down on the table. “I want you both to pick 4 cards each from these. But don’t look at them or eachothers!” The two boys picked their cards and held them face down as Coran scooped up the others into a nice pile at the side. “Now, you first.” He pointed to Keith. Keith laid his cards down and Coran flipped them over, examining them. He then pointed to Lance. “You.” Lance handed him his cards and Coran did the same thing. He hummed to himself quietly. “The cards tell me you two are destined lovers. You will soon be brought together by fate.” He said, putting the cards all away. 

“What?!” The boys said in unison. 

“Like I would date this guy.” Keith spoke up.

“I don’t even know him that well.” Lance added in.

“The cards never lie.” Coran shook his head before standing up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to. Thank you for your business.” He nodded before disappearing behind one of the curtains. Keith and Lance walk out of the store before they say anything.

“That guy was totally playing us. There’s no way we’re supposed to be together.” Lance spoke up once they were away from the store.

“I agree.” Keith added in as they walked past other shops. Lance suddenly jerked forward and let out a surprised noise as he started to fall forward. Keith, not really thinking, went to grab the boy before he fell. Lance grabbed onto Keith to catch himself from his trip. As Lance looked up, Keith looked down, the two making eye contact. “What did you trip on?” Keith asks, neither moving.

“I don’t know. A crack or something, I guess.” Keith and Lance looked over to where Lance had tripped from. There was nothing there.

“I guess so.” Keith hummed, pulling Lance back up and letting him go. 

“Yep. Thanks.” Lance smiled over to Keith as they walked. Keith nodded, giving a small smile back as they continued walking. Keith noticed a shop up ahead that caught his attention.

“Hey, Lance, you want to stop for a snack?” Keith pointed to an ice cream place up ahead.

“Sure!” Lance answered excitedly. He was always down for ice cream. They quickly made their way to the shop and walked in. The shop was packed full of people. Luckily, they found an empty booth in the back of the shop. They took their seats and waited for someone to come and take their order. A waitress came up to them a few moments later. 

“Hello! What can I get for you today?” She asked. The two thought about it for a bit before answering at the same time.

“Superman milkshake, please.” They looked at each other in shock before laughing, because what are the odds they’d ask for the same ice cream flavored milkshake. The waitress wrote down their orders before double checking.

“So two superman milkshakes? Would you like anything else with that?” They both shook their heads. 

“That should be good. Thanks.” Keith answered. She nodded and told them she would be right back before heading away to complete their orders. It was around 10 minutes when she came back. She only had one milkshake and she looked very frazzled.

“I’m so sorry, but we’re out of glasses. Would you two be willing to share this larger one? We can give you a discount. I’m so sorry about this inconvenience.” She practically begged them. The two honestly felt bad and so they agreed to it. She nodded and pulled two straws out of her waist pouch and put them in the drink. “I’ll be back in a bit with the bill.” She basically ran away from them. 

“Ugh this is weird.” Lance groaned, grabbing one of the straws and pulling it towards him.

“It’s only weird if you make it weird.” Keith responded, taking his straw as well. The two drank in relative silence, as quiet as a crowded shop could get at least. Their faces were both shaded red and they refused to make eye contact with one another as they drank. The waitress came back finally as the two finished their milkshake and handed them the bill, apologizing once again for the inconvenience. They waved her off saying it was fine and paid the bill, splitting it. They got up and left after that. 

“Well that was a first for me.” Lance said as they made their way out.

“Sharing a milkshake?” Keith asked, even though it should have been obvious in Lance’s opinion.

“Yes.”

“Really? I’d have thought you, being such a “ladies man”, would have done it at least once before.” Keith made air quotes with ladies man. Lance laughed, bumping Keith with his shoulder. 

“Nope. But I can’t believe they ran out of glasses! Like, what are even the odds of that happening?!” Lance asked, throwing his arms out and laughing. 

“I don’t know.” Keith laughed along. “So what do you want to do now?” Keith asked after the laughing had calmed down some.

“I don’t know. Let’s just keeping looking at shops for n-” “Whack!” Lance got smacked in the face by something large and wrapped in white plastic. He fell to the ground in surprise and Keith just stood there staring at him in shock. “What the hell?!” Lance held the thing that had hit him in his hands as he sat on the ground. “Hey, ya want some flowers?” Lance asked Keith, standing up and holding out the item that had hit him. It was a large bouquet of red flowers. 

“What? Where did they even come from?” Keith asked, taking the offered flowers into his hands.

“I don’t know. It hasn’t hit me yet.” Lance answered with a straight face. Keith broke. He laughed, and laughed hard. Lance joining in not much later. The two felt like they were dying as they clutched their stomachs with laughter. People stared at them as they walked around them on the sidewalk. Once the two had calmed down again they began walking once more. A comfortable silence had fallen between the two. There would still be a chuckle once in awhile but it was quiet. Keith had kept the flowers. He didn’t have it in him to throw them away. 

There was a sudden gasp and a hand slapped into Keith’s chest to stop him from walking any farther. “Keith, do you see what I see?” Lance asked. 

“Uh, no?” Keith did not see what Lance saw. Lance pointed across the street to where a large group of people had gathered. There was a large sign above the crowd. ‘Partner Spaghetti Eating Contest’ it said. Underneath was more, ‘First Place Winners Get a Free Trip For Two to Cuba!’

“We. Have. To. Win that free trip!” Lance announced, grabbing Keith’s wrist and pulling him across the street. 

“Wait, why?” Keith asked as he let himself be pulled.

“It’s a free trip to Cuba! You know how long it’s been since I’ve been to Cuba? Too long.” Lance spoke excitedly as he made their way over to who Lance assumed was running the event. “Hey, is there room for two more contestants?” Lance asked loudly over the crowd and music, he never let go of Keith’s wrist. 

“You’re just in time! We need two more and you two seem perfect for the job!” The man took them both up the stage to the last two open spots. He took Keith’s bouquet to hold for him until they were done and left to go back to the microphone. There were napkins for the both of them to wear so they didn’t get anything on their clothes. 

“Lance, are you sure this is a good idea?” Keith asked after he had put the napkin on.

“Of course it is. We totally got this.” Lance waved him off, too excited. 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have our 4 partners in crime that will compete for the free trip to Cuba!” There was a large plate of spaghetti placed in front of each of the 4 partner groups. “Each group must try and eat their entire plate of spaghetti before anyone else! First done wins the prize!” The man spoke.

“Are you ready Keith?” Lance smirked over at Keith.

“You bet.” He smirked back. 

“On your marks! Get set! Go!” The man yelled. As soon as the words were out of his mouth the teams started eating, everyone shoving as much spaghetti noodles in their mouths as possible as quick as possible. Lance and Keith were so intent on winning that they didn’t even notice the noodle between them that was quickly growing smaller along with the space between their heads. It wasn’t until their mouths smashed together that their eyes widened. There were loud hollers from the crowd and the announcer yelled out “Looks like we got a pair of lovebirds over here!” The boys lost focus for a second as they quickly pulled away from each other. They quickly noticed the other groups slowly gaining on them and decided to think later, eat now. They began shoving noodles into their mouths like it was the last thing they would ever do. They soon ran out of noodles and as they shoved the last bits into their mouths they both stood up quickly. Another group stood up less than a second later, and Keith finally noticed they had actually been first. 

The announcer put a hand above the two boys heads. “Lovebirds are the winners! Congratulations! You win a free trip to Cuba! Let’s give them a round of applauses!” The crowd applauded loudly for them and they couldn’t stop the smiles from showing on their faces. 

The announcer brought them over to the podium and took out the two round-about tickets to Cuba and handed them over to them. “I just need your names for the article on this event, please, and then you can go.” The man told them. They told him their names and he thanked them and told them they could carry on their way as he shoved the flowers back into Keith’s hands. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Keith asked loudly as they got away from the event. “What was it even for?! Why did I help you? I feel terrible now from all those spaghetti noodles.”

“Hey, I totally ate more than you and I’m not complaining. I don’t even know what that was though; but, these tickets are valid tickets to Cuba and I’m not going to question that!” Lance skipped excitedly, waving the tickets in the air. “We have to go this Christmas break. You can meet my family!” 

“Wait, your family is in Cuba and you want me to meet them?” Keith asked, slightly shocked.

“Well, most of my family. My parents live here in America. My siblings and I were born here. But we go to Cuba whenever we can, which isn’t often, sadly. And of course I want you to meet them. You helped me get the tickets after all.” Lance answered Keith, walking backwards to look at him. What Lance told Keith gave him a warm feeling in his chest. Lance really did want Keith to meet his family. 

Lance stopped walking next to a large fountain and waited for Keith to catch up again. When Keith got caught up Lance spoke. “Look, about the kiss thing, we can just pretend that didn’t happen if you want.” Keith interrupted him. 

“You can’t seriously tell me you’ve went this entire day and not thought a single thing about what that fortune teller said. There’s no other logical explanation, Lance!” 

“I know! I just don’t want to get my hopes up, okay? People lie.” 

“Then kiss me for real.” Lance got a confused look on his face.

“What?” Keith set the flowers down gently and moved closer to Lance, their chests almost touching.

“I said kiss me.” Keith’s face was right in front of Lance’s. All Lance really had to do was move his head forward a bit and they would be kissing. It would be that simple. It was that simple, Lance decided, as he pressed his lips against Keith’s, this time on purpose. It was like an explosion of emotion in both of their chests as they kissed. Like they were finally doing something they were supposed to do. Like they were where they were meant to be. Keith’s hands moved to the back of Lance’s head and Lance’s hands moved to hold Keith’s waist as Lance tilted his head to deepen the kiss. There was a drop of water that landed on Lance’s head. He ignored it at first but suddenly there was more water landing on top of him. They both pulled away to look at the sky as water came down. “Raining?” Keith asked.

“But the sky is clear.” Lance added in. Both their gazes flickered to the fountain they had been standing next to. Something had glitched in the fountain and water was spraying out above them and falling on them, soaking them. “This is so cliché.” Lance laughed and Keith joined in. They stood there with each other until they were both soaked all the way through. 

“It’s getting late, we should probably head back to meet with the others.” Keith suggested after a while. 

“Good idea.” Lance agreed, lacing their fingers together after Keith had grabbed the flowers again. They took their time getting back to the meeting spot; but even so, they were still soaked completely. Everyone was already there when they got back. The two had been laughing over different stories on the way back and when they got close enough to the group they could hear someone ask “Are you sure that’s Keith and Lance?” Of course, Keith was still carrying the flowers and their hands were still linked together. Not to mention they were dripping water still. 

“What the hell happened to you two?” Pidge asked when they were with the rest of the group. Lance and Keith shared a knowing glance. 

“Fate.” the two answered together, shrugging, and laughing after. The group didn’t really understand it completely, but they were happy Lance and Keith were finally getting along.


End file.
